Rumors
by camo.converse
Summary: A normal girl meets a normal boy. Both automatically like eachother. They sit and talk and learn everything about one another...... well almost everything. What they didn't know is what lie ahead for them. Would they end up being not so normal?


Rumors A Novel by Brooke

Chapter 1-A Wish That Could Never Be Granted

Erin was walking down the hall of her school. it was her first day of being in 6th grade. all of a sudden, she heard a group of kids down to the right of her having a conversation to a boy she'd never seen before. then she heard the name Brett. she'd never heard the name before so she thought it must've been the new kid. as she walked towards the crowd, the boy just stood there swarmed by kids he'd never met before. at that moment, Erin thought she actually kind of liked him, and when she got to know him even more, she actually thought he was kind of cute, nice, smart, and funny. he had blue eyes, freckles, was skinny(but strong), was just a bit taller than Erin, had reddish-orangish hair, owned the most wonderful smile, and had the cutest laugh you ever did hear. Erin on the other hand had short, dark, brown hair, hazel eyes, was the skinniest person in her class, sounded and looked like a boy, her teeth were a little crooked(only on the bottom,  
and her smile was, okay. Brett loved to play the guitar,Erin wanted to, but didn't know how. he liked heavy-metal rock that said cuss words, Erin normally never listened to that, but she listened to christian rock. his parents were so cool, on the other hand, Erin's parents weren't so much. she liked to draw animals, he liked to draw graffiti and things like that. at first they were best friends, then a girl named Eric came along. she was blonde, and Brett literally fell in love with her. so he left Erin in the dust and followed Eric. they became best friends of course. Brett hadn't talked to Erin for 3 weeks, Erin thought he'd forgotton all about her, until one day they were walking down to the computer lab for their class, and Brett caught up with Erin. he plainly said, "You've been really quiet lately. it seems like you've been avoiding me.". the nerve of him!, she thought. she'd been trying and repeatedly trying to get him to notice her again, but he was always with that Eric girl! and he thought she was avoiding him! huh! "Whatever," Erin said coldly. they both walked quietly down to the computer lab without saying a word to each other. the next day, was a happy day for Erin, because Eric was sick that day. Erin loved it when Eric was sick! the reason why is because Brett's locker is right next to Eric's locker, and Eric's locker is right next to Erin's locker! which means Erin could freely talk to Brett now without Eric there! Erin liked Eric, but sometimes she could get annoying when it comes to Brett. yes, that day it was actually Brett who talked up a storm and tried to impress Erin, not the other way around! Erin had never gone out with any one, but one boy named Brandon, it was in 4th grade, but he cheated on her so she broke up with him. since then she had never liked a boy again. she had other friends though, lots of friends. there was Carmen, Adam, Angie, Sadie, Elissa, and Kim. see what i mean? she had tons of friends. she didn't need some boy coming into her life, even though Adam was a boy, kind of, but that's off subject. my point is, she was happy just the way she was. she didn't need no stupid boy with her! and that's what she thought too, thank god. Erin actually started to get over him, until Erin began to have dreams about. six in a row to be exact, but who's counting? certainly not me. anyway, after that, she new she still liked him, just a little bit in her heart. because on the outside, she actually kind of ignored him. soon that all changed, when Eric and some other girls closed in on him. they were like all over him like bats and a bucket of blood. the girls were the bats, and Brett was the blood they were going to feed on. Brett had no problem with it it seemed, he embraced them, he welcomed them, i guess you'd say he was a player. through out almost all the year he'd had six girlfriends. talk about cupid in human form! everytime someone dared him to ask Erin out they both yelled "GROSS!" or "EEWWWW!", and that's just the way they both reacted when something like that happened. even if one or both of them liked eachother. so Erin's wish never came true, or in her mind, the fairy godmother never came and granted Erin's wish. i guess it just wasn't meant to be. 


End file.
